108 Red Roses
by Park Heeni
Summary: " Mawar yang keseratus delapan " ucap Kyuhyun/ " Maukah kau menikah denganku ? " /" Prince Cho yang mengabaikan para fansnya, tapi ia malah terjebak pada pesona seorang Lee Sungmin yang seolah tidak menganggap eksistensinya "/ A KyuMin FF/GS/OS/Don't be Siders!


**A ****KYUMIN****'S STORY**

**Disclaimer: Kyumin belong to each other, Tuhan, Orang tua dan Joyers**

**Warning: ****Gender Switch****, ****OOC, Typo's, ****Gajeness(?)****,dll.**

**Enjoy for the typos guys**

…

* * *

" Eonni kau membuat sketsa dokter Cho lagi ? "

" Hmm "

" Kenapa eonni tidak bilang saja padanya ? "

" Aku selalu mengatakannya setiap ada kesempatan tapi dia selalu saja mengabaikanku. Memasang wajah tersenyumnya tapi tidak menanggapi perasaanku, ck. Menyebalkan ! "

Sungmin— wanita 24 tahun itu berdecak sebal, mengingat sikap dingin dokter pujaan hatinya itu. Sementara gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya, tidak memberi respon yang berlebih ia lebih fokus melihat hasil sketsa yang dibuat oleh wanita yang telah dianggapnya seperti kakak itu.

Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook, dua yeoja yang sedang menjalani masa perawatan mereka di rumah sakit. Dua pasien yang menjadi akrab sejak mereka berbagi satu ruang perawatan. Sungmin menderita penyakit tumor otak sedangkan Ryeowook mengidap penyakit kelainan jantung. Setiap hari mereka menjalani hari-hari bersama di rumah sakit sehingga wajar saja jika hubungan mereka sangat dekat, layaknya seorang kakak dan adiknya.

Saat ini hampir memasuki satu tahun Sungmin menjadi pasien tetap rumah sakit itu, sedangkan Ryeowook sudah hampir memasuki tahun keduanya menjalani perawatannya disana. Sejak awal Sungmin memang tidak ingin berharap lebih pada pengobatannya bahkan ia sering kali sengaja melewatkan perawatannya. Dia seperti kehilangan keinginannya untuk bertahan ketika mengetahui penyakitnya itu. Dia hanya berpikir untuk menikmati sisa waktunya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Bahkan satu-satunya alasan ia tetap bertahan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit adalah sosok dokter muda nan tampan yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak awal melihatnya. Sosok itu adalah dokter Cho Kyuhyun, yang selalu menjadi objek karya lukisnya sejak hampir setahun ini.

Cho Kyuhyun. Dokter muda, tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang begitu rupawan dipadukan dengan kulit putih pucatnya terlihat bagai pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Mata tajam namun teduhnya dibingkai dengan kaca mata frame logam yang modis serta tubuh atletis yang berbalut jas kedokterannya terlihat sangat menawan hingga wajar jika ia menjadi dokter primadona di rumah sakit itu. Dan Lee Sungmin adalah salah satu pasien yang beruntung karena Kyuhyunlah dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk menanganinya.

.

ooo

.

" Dokter Cho hari ini eonni membuat sketsa anda lagi. "

" Eonni sangat cantik dan dokter Cho tampan, perpaduan yang cocok. Dokter menyukai eonni tidak ? "

Pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan itu sengaja Ryeowook lontarkan pada dokter muda yang saat itu tengah melakukan pemeriksaan rutinnya kepada Sungmin. Namun sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, memeriksa wanita yang tadi dibicarakan Ryewook. Wanita yang bahkan sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan mengukir senyuman manis.

" Dokter kenapa tidak dijawab! " Protes Ryeowook yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi. Walau mendengar protes yang dilayangkan yeoja pemilik suara nyaring itu, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tak menanggapinya. Dokter muda hanya itu menghela nafas, dua pasien cantiknya ini memang suka menggodanya.

Setela selesai memeriksa dan memastikan Sungmin meminum obatnya iapun bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, namun urung ketika ia mengingat pesan dokter Kim yang harus disampaikan kepada Ryeowook.

" Aku hampir lupa. Ryeowook-ssi dokter Kim hari ini datang terlambat. Jadwal terapi dengannya juga mengalami perubahan. Dia memintaku menyampaikan maafnya untukmu. "

Setelah menyampaikannya, Kyuhyun berbalik menuju arah pintu keluar. Namun sebelum kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah, pergerakannya terhenti saat ujung jas putihnya ditarik oleh Sungmin. Ia segera membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, melirik kelima jemari lentik yang menggenggam ujung jasnya itu kemudian berganti menatap pemilik tangan itu.

" Ada apa ? " Ada nada khawatir yang terselip dari pertanyaan itu serta matanya juga menyiratkan hal yang sama.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook yang tadi! Atau kau ingin aku mengulanginya ? "

Disitu terselip nada menuntut, mungkin meminta penjelasan atas sikap dokter itu kepadanya. Selama ini ketika Sungmin menyatakan perasaannya, dokter itu hanya tersenyum sesekali mengelus lembut rambutnya yang tetap tanpa kata kemudian pergi begitu saja. Dokter bermarga Cho itu tidak menerima ataupun menolaknya dan sikap itulah yang selalu membuaut Sungmin kesal. Bukankah setidaknya dokter itu harus mengatakan 'tidak' jika ia memang ingin menolak Sungmin? Sikap diamnya itu sungguh membuat Sungmin ingin meneriakinya.

" Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain perasaan. Seriuslah dengan perawatan kalian. "

Hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil Kyuhyun lontarkan, ia selalu bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi sikap Sungmin padanya. Ini berat baginya, tapi dia harus melakukannya.

" Kau anggap semua itu hanya lelucon bodoh? Atau apakah kau menganggap orang-orang yang akan mati seperti kami tidak pantas merasakan cinta? "

" Bahkan orang sekaratpun berhak merasakannya! Kau keterlaluan! "

Sungmin bernjak pergi dari ruang rawatnya, sementara Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya. Berdiri mematung mendengar semua ucapan Sungmin. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang duduk di ranjang rawatnya kini telah menangis, ia merasa begitu menyesal. Berpikir semua berawal dari pertanyaan konyol yang ia utarakan. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan bergerak dan tanpa kata juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

ooo

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit menghentak, Sungmin akhirnya melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan rawatnya. Jika saja hujan tidak sedang derasnya turun mungkin ia akan tetap berada ditaman rumah sakit— tempat ternyamannya untuk menenangkan diri. Matanya sedikit terlihat memerah, sangat khas orang yang baru selesai menangis. Ya, dia menangis. Menurutnya ucapan dokter yang disukainya itu sangat menyakitkan. Bukankah setiap orang berhak untuk merasakan cinta? Bahkan untuk orang-orang yang dalam kondisi seperti dirinya sekalipun. Dan yang membuatnya lebih kesal, ia masih tetap menyimpan perasaan pada dokter Cho itu.

Sungmin masih menelusuri koridor rumah sakit itu sambil bergumam dan mengumpat tak jelas kepada siapa, ketika ia melihat wajah panik dokter Kim yang tengah berlari sambil merengkuh Ryeowook dalam gendongannya.

' Apa yang terjadi ? ' Sungmin membatin. Kemudian dia ikut berlari mengejar langkah dokter Kim yang membawa Ryeowook. Perasaan takut itu kembali menyerangnya. Ia takut Ryeowook sang dongsaeng akan meninggalkannya, tapi rasa takut itu semakin membesar saat mengingat ia juga dalam kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Sikapnya yang selama ini terkesan acuh tak acuh dengan pengobatannya adalah sebuah pelarian dari rasa takut dan frustasi atas kondisinya. Ia ingin berharap semua itu hanya mimpi saja, bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak mendapatkan penyakit itu.

.

ooo

.

Ketika Sungmin sampai di ruang ICU, disana telah berada kedua orang tua Ryeowook yang terlihat cemas dan juga sedih. Dia hanya bisa memandangi kedua sosok itu dengan tatapan sendunya, ia bahkan tidak berani mengucapkan kata-kata untuk sekedar menenangkan mereka karena ia juga tidak yakin pada keadaannya sendiri.

Sungmin terus menatap ruangan yang tertutup rapat sejak dokter Kim masuk sambil menggendong Ryeowook kesana. Ia berharap pintu itu cepat terbuka menampakkan wajah ceria adik kesayangannya itu.

" Kau berdiri terlalu lama disini. Sebaiknya kita kembali keruanganmu sekarang " ketika suara bass yang sangat ia kenali itu menyapa, ia mengabaikannya.

" Lee Sungmin, dengarkan aku! Jika kau terus seperti ini kau juga nantinya yang ikut sakit. "

Dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk pasiennya itu untuk kembali menuju ruang rawatnya. Ia khawatir jika kondisi Sungmin juga akan ikut memburuk. Secara perlahan dia berusaha mengulurkan tangannya menggapai pundak Sungmin untuk membawanya kembali ke ruang perawatan. Namun bukannya menurut, Sungmin malah menepis lengan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menuntunnya.

" Diam kau dokter Cho! Tau apa kau dengan perasaanku ? aku memang orang sakit kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi ! "

" Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dokter Kim ada disana untuk menyelamatkannya. " Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

" Pergi!"

" Sungmin-ah turuti kata dokter Cho nak, beristirahatlah. Jika Ryeowook tau dia pasti akan sedih " Nyonya Kim akhirnya membuka suara. Wanita paruh baya itu juga tidak ingin melihat Sungmin juga ikut memburuk seperti sang buah hati. Meski Sungmin buka anaknya namun kedekatan yang terjalin diantara mereka begitu erat hingga ia merasa Sungmin adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

" Tapi, ahjumma—"

" Tenanglah, ahjumma akan kabarkan begitu Ryeowook siuman. Sekarang istirahatlah. "

Sungmin akhirnya menurut, mengambil langkah kecil menuju ruangannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia merasa tubuhnya melemah hampir saja terjatuh jika tangan gesit Kyuhyun tidak secepatnya merengkuh tubuh lelahnya. Seperti biasa, tanpa kata Kyuhyun kini telah menempatkan Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Berusaha menyamankan posisi kepala Sungmin dengan bersandar pada dadanya.

" Sekarang kau hanya perlu diam dan menurut,hmm? " ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat tatapan protes yang Sungmin layangkan atas tindakannya itu.

.

ooo

.

" Makanlah, setelah itu baru istirahat. Kondisimu harus baik untuk terapi selanjutnya "

" Aku tidak lapar "

" Aku bilang kau harus makan Lee Sungmin. Perutmu tidak pernah terisi dari tadi siang " lelaki itu sedikit menahan amarahnya, memang Sungmin wanita yang keras kepala. Ia beranjak mengambil nampan makanan yang tersedia di samping ranjang Sungmin.

" Memangnya kau siapa, hah! "

" Kalau kau tidak mau makan sendiri, aku yang akan menyuapimu"

" Aku bilang memangnya kau siapa bagiku! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu…seolah-olah kau memiliki perasaan untukku! " meski tanpa suara lelehan liquid bening itu akhirnya mendesak keluar dari mata foxynya. Perasaannya sedang tidak menentu dan sikap dokter muda itu semakin membuatnya terluka.

" Aku dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu Sungmin, mengertilah itu. "

" Aku tidak ingin dirawat di sini lagi. Aku akan keluar dan kau terbebas dari peranmu itu dokter Cho. Sekarang pergilah. "

" Kau ingin keluar dan menyerah dengan kesembuhanmu? "

" itu urusanku"

" Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang tuamu? Kau mungkin terluka dan menderita dengan keadaanmu saat ini, tapi mereka juga lebih terluka lagi. Melihat orang yang mereka cintai harus menanggung penyakit seperti itu bukankah sangat menyakitkan? "

" Berhenti bicara! " kini air mata Sungmin makin deras mengalir bahkan dia juga berusaha menutup telinganya agar suara Kyuhyun tidak terdengar olehnya. Semua yang dikatakan dokter itu benar dan ia juga memahami itu, bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang menderita tetapi ayah dan ibunya juga sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya.

" Mungkin aku tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana kesakitanmu. Tapi aku juga berada diposisi yang sama dengan orang tuamu. Seseorang yang begitu ku cintai bahkan sekarang ingin menyerah. Namun aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, sama seperti orang tuamu yang tidak pernah menyerah terhadapmu aku juga begitu, Sungmin. "

Sungmin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya terasa sakit ketika akhirnya pria itu mengungkapkan bahwa ia telah mempunyai seseorang di hidupnya. Berarti semua alasan sikap lembut dokter itu terhadapnya kini telah terjawab, semua itu karena rasa simpati saja menurut Sungmin. Jika tau sejak awal Sungmin tentu tidak akan berani terus mengganggu dokter itu. Dan mulai sekarang ia juga akan menyerah pada perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin terdiam, menghapus linangan air matanya. Kemudian secara perlahan berusaha menyuapi Sungmin makanannya.

" Sekarang makanlah, setelah itu baru beristirahat "

" Jika—"

" Hmm, apa yang ingin kau katakan Sungmin? " nada suara itu terdengar begitu lembut dan ia sangat menyukainya. Sayangnya sikap ini hanya bentuk rasa simpati sang dokter padanya, pikir Sungmin.

" Jika aku melakukan operasi dan meneruskan terapiku, apa yang akan ku dapat. "

" Kesembuhanmu pastinya " Jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

" Bagaimana jika gagal ? "

" Risikonya sangat kecil, karena ini hanya tumor jinak. Rasa takutmu lah yang terlalu besar hingga menunda kesembuhanmu "

.

ooo

.

" Bagaimana kondisi mu Sungmi-ah ? "

Wanita penyuka pink itu menoleh saat menyadari seseorang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya. Kegiatannya yang sedari tadi fokus membuat origami itu terhenti.

" Dokter Kim? Sedang apa disini? "

" Aku rasa taman rumah sakit ini tempat umum bukan tempat pribadimu. Jadi aku juga bolehkan berada disini kan ? " ujar Dokter bermata sipit itu sambil mengumbar senyum.

" Maksudku bukan begitu, tidak biasanya dokter kesini ? apakah kondisi Ryeowook baik-baik saja? "

" Hmm. Hari ini kau sudah boleh menemuinya. aku senang akhirnya kau memutuskan melakukan operasi itu. "

" Aku ingin cepat pergi tanpa perlu merepotkan kalian lagi "

" Itu sudah kewajiban kami sebagai dokter Sungmin-ah. Oya, kau hari ini tidak menggambar wajahnya ? "

" Mulai hari ini aku akan berhenti melakukan hal itu " Dokter Kim yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kening, heran. Biasanya pasien yang satu ini akan dengan antusiasnya selalu membuat sketsa wajah sang dokter primadona— Kyuhyun. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?

Seolah mengerti akan isi pikiran sang lawan bicara, Sungmin kembali membuka suara " Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dokter! Aku hanya tidak ingin menggoda lelaki orang "

" Kyuhyun belum menikah " dokter Kim dengan cepat menyahuti ucapan Sungmin.

" Tapi dia telah memiliki kekasih kan. "

Kening dokter itu kembali mengerut. 'apakah ia tidak tau yang sebenarnya?' dokter Kim membatin. Setelah melihat jam tangannya, akhirnya dokter yang memiliki wajah yang tak kalah rupawan dari dokter Cho itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali fokus dengan kegiatan awalnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar melangkah menjauhi yeoja itu, ia kembali berujar kepada Sungmin.

" Tidak semua yang kau pikirkan itu benar tentangnya "

" Maksud anda ? "

Jika tadi dokter itu yang bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin, kali ini giliran dia yang bingung dengan ucapan dokter itu.

.

ooo

.

2 bulan kemudian…

Sungmin yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya terkesiap mendapati sosok Kyuhyun tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar rawatnya. Lelaki itu sama seperti biasanya, terlihat rupawan dan mengagumkan. Sungmin mengerutkan kening bingung. Sejenak ia berhenti menyuap sarapannya, menatap bingung pada kemunculan dokter muda itu. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin, melangkah makin mendekat ke arah ranjang yang di tempati wanita itu.

" Mau mencari udara segar bersamaku? " satu kerutan makin bertambah dikeningnya, saat Kyuhyun berucap.

" Kenapa diam saja? Mau tidak? " Kyuhyun kembali berucap dan kali ini Sungmin benar-benar merasa dokter bermarga Cho itu sedikit berbeda, ah lebih tepatnya aneh. Biasanya ia hanya akan membahas tentang kondisi dan pengobatan Sungmin, tetapi kali ini kenapa malah mengajaknya mencari udara segar ?

" Aku anggap kau menyetujui ajakanku, kajja! " Kyuhyun mengambil kursi roda yang diletakkan tepat di sudut ruangan itu. Karna kondisi Sungmin pasca operasi belum pulih total maka sementara Sungmin harus menggunakan kursi roda sebagai alat bantunya berjalan.

" Kita mau kemana dokter ? " ucap Sungmin ketika ia telah berpindah duduk di kursi roda itu.

" Berjalan-jalan menghirup udara luar "

" Hanya itu saja ? "

" Menurutmu begitu ? " bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah melemparkan pertanyaan balik. Ingin protes tapi Sungmin urungkan niatnya. Biarlah dokter ini bertindak semaunya, mungkin sebagai ucapan perpisahan kan? Sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit jadi sisa waktunya pun bersama dokter Cho tidak akan banyak lagi.

.

ooo

.

Cukup lama mereka menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu dalam diam. Kyuhyun yang fokus mendorong kursi roda Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang tidak tau harus memulai percakapan dengan topik apa. Akhirnya hanya suasana hening yang tercipta diantara mereka, walau sesekali beberapa perawat maupun dokter lainnya menyapa Kyuhyun hanya untuk bertegur sapa.

Suasana hening dan canggung yang Sungmin rasakan tiba-tiba terusik oleh panggilan anak kecil yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Dilihat dari baju yang ia kenakan, Sungmin berani memastikan bahwa anak itu juga merupakan pasien yang sedang di rawat dirumah sakit, sama seperti dirinya.

" Eonni untukmu "

Gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum megulurkan setangkai mawar merah kepada Sungmin, kemudian segera berlari, mengabaikan rasa bingung Sungmin terhadapnya. Sungmin memperhatikan mawar itu. Terlihat sangat segar dengan helaian mahkotanya yang merah merekah sungguh membuat siapa saja tergoda akan pesonanya. Di tengah-tengah tangkai mawar itu terdapat ikatan benang merah yang diujungnya tergantung kertas kecil perwaran merah muda.

" Maafkan aku…." Sungmin membaca kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu dan merasa heran. Namun dengan cepat ia berpikir bahwa anak kecil itu telah salah orang, mungkin? Sementara Kyuhyun masih tetap diam dan terus menuntun Sungmin untuk berjalan di sepanjang lorong itu.

" Nona manis, ini untukmu " Sekarang seorang perawat paruh baya yang tersenyum dan memberikannya setangkai mawar merah lagi. Sungmin kembali kebingungan, apa lagi saat membaca isi kertas merah muda yang tergantung di tangkai mawar itu " Aku mencintaimu…" apakah ia punya pengagum rahasia? Tapi siapa? Dia bersiap akan melayangkan pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun tapi sosok itu hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tidak mengerti.

" Noona, ini! " Kali ini anak burusaha sekitar tiga tahunan yang tengah dalam gendongan sang eomma yang memberikan setangkai mawar merah kepada Sungmin. Dan jika dihitung itu adalah tangkai bunga yang kelima Sungmin terima dari orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Sampai detik itu ia masih belum bisa menebak apa dan siapa yang memiliki ide tentang memberikan mawar merah untuknya. Sungmin perlahan membuka kertas kecil yang tergantung di tangkai mawar itu, dan menemukan tulisan " Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

.

.

_Mawar kesebelas…_

" Kau yang paling berharga untukku…."

_Mawar kedua puluh empat.._

" Kau selalu ada dalam pikiranku setiap saat…"

_Mawar kesembilan puluh sembilan…_

" Aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati…"

_Mawar keseratus satu…_

"Kau adalah satu-satunya untukku…"

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang, karena Kyuhyun ternyata mengajaknya hampir mengelilingi koridor-koridor yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di taman rumah sakit, menikmati keindahan yang disuguhkan tempat itu. Meskipun hanya duduk manis di atas kursi roda yang di dorong sosok itu, namun Sungmin cukup kewalahan dengan banyaknya jumlah mawar yang ia harus ia pangku. Awalnya Sungmin bingung, kemudian tersipu dengan perlakuan manis seseorang entah siapa itu kepadanya. Namun ketika mawar-mawar itu terus diberikan padanya sampai mencapai angka seratus ia mulai kesal namun tetap menerima mawar-mawar itu, lagipula Sungmin takkan mampu menolak keindahan bunga yang satu itu. Sungmin berpikir bahwa seseorang sekarang tengah mengerjainya, menyebalkan!

_Mawar keseratus tujuh…_

" Anak muda, untukmu " kali ini sosok lelaki paruh baya yang menghampiri Sungmin, memberikan setangkai lagi mawar merah pada Sungmin yang tubuhnya hampir tertutupi bunga itu. Karna kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang tangkai-tangkai mawar lainnya, memaksa Sungmin meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk membacakan isi yang tertulis di kertas kecil yang tergantung di tangkai mawar itu " Bersama-sama selamanya…"

" Ini keterlaluan, siapa yang sedang mengerjaiku sih ? " Ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan yang Sungmin buat.

" Ada satu lagi " ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menolehkan kepala ke arah Kyuhyun dan terkejut saat melihat setangkai mawar kini telah berada di genggaman lelaki itu.

" Mawar yang keseratus delapan " ucap Kyuhyun. Dan wanita itu makin terkejut kala melihat cincin yang menggantung di tangkai mawar yang kini telah beralih ke tangannya itu. Belum hilang keterkejutan Sungmin, kini sosok Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapannya dan kembali melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat wanita itu serasa tengah bermimpi " Maukah kau menikah denganku ? "

Ya Tuhan! Apakah sungmin bermimpi? Ataukah pagi ini ia salah meminum obat hingga ia berfantasi begitu indah?

Sungmin masih bergelut antara rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya dalam dirinya, sampai dokter muda itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan panjang. Sebuah ciuman yang dapat menyampaikan betapa besar perasaan dokter itu untuknya.

.

ooo

.

" Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau memberikanku jawaban ? aku menunggunya Sungmin " Suara bass Kyuhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan yang kembali tercipta setelah adegan ciuman hangat di taman rumah sakit itu usai. Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik hitam milik Kyuhyun. Berniat meminta penjelasan atas semua perlakuan manis dokter muda itu.

" ini semua sungguhan ? " tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

" Aku bahkan mencintaimu sejak 5 tahun lalu " jawab Kyuhyun yang malah semakin membuat Sungmin kebingungan.

" 5 tahun yang lalu, saat hari pertamaku di sekolah baru. Sepulang sekolah seorang siswi dengan sepeda pinknya menabrakku dari belakang. Dia terlihat diburu waktu namun juga panik ketika melihat tubuhku yang ia tabrak. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf, dan aku hanya bisa diam tak berkata menatapnya. Jika seseorang akan memberikan plester untuk menutupi luka, tapi dia berbeda. Dia malah memberikan aku lollipop rasa strawberry, anehkan? " Kyuhyun memberi jeda sejenak, sekaligus memperhatikan reaksi Sungmin.

" Setelah memastikan keadaanku dan tentunya meminta maaf, dia kembali mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan aku yang terus terpaku melihat siluetnya yang makin menjauh. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah ikut membawa hatiku bersamanya. "

" It..itu seperti aku ? " terka Sungmin yang merasa familiar dengan kisah yang diceritakan Kyuhyun.

" Di sekolah aku begitu populer, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu seolah-olah tidak mengenalku. Aku sering berusaha mendekatinya, tapi ia terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya hingga aku tidak pernah dapat menjalin kedekatan dengannya. " kali ini Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi fokus matanya tertuju pada Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" Jangan-jangan kau─"

" Prince Cho " potong Kyuhyun, sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Prince Cho yang mengabaikan para fansnya, tapi ia malah terjebak pada pesona seorang Lee Sungmin yang seolah tidak menganggap eksistensinya "

" Itu sungguhan ? " Sungmin kembali bertanya, ia masih terlalu syok dengan segala penuturan lelaki itu. tidak menyangkan jika lelaki populer yang dulu berusaha dihindarinya di sekolah itu ternyata memendam rasa untuknya. Dan fakta bahwa sosok itu adalah dokter Cho yang sangat dicintainya semakin membuatnya syok. Dia bahkan tidak mengenali muka Prince Cho yang dulu sangat digemari teman-temannya itu.

" Bodoh! Tentu saja benar! " Kyuhyun kini membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. " Kau dengar ini, ini berdetak selalu sangat cepat ketika aku berada di dekatmu" lelaki itu menggenggam jemari lentik Sungmin kemudian membawanya menyentuh dadanya. Ia ingin meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa perasaan yang ia pendam sangat besar untuknya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata haru ketika dirasakannya debaran jantung Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat, sama seperti yang selama ini ia rasakan untuk dokter muda itu.

" Kau tau, aku sangat bahagia namun juga sedih ketika kembali dipertemukan denganmu setahun yang lalu. Dan yang makin membuatku kacau adalah kau yang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh "

" Jadi itukah alasanmu mengabaikanku selama ini ? " Sungmin berusaha menebak-nebak.

" Hmm..aku marah atas sikapmu itu. aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang optimis " jawab Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup singkat kening Sungmin.

" Sekarang apa masih marah ? " Sungmin mengeratkkan tautan tangan mereka yang sejak tadi terangkai.

" Menurutmu? apa lelaki yang memberikan 108 tangkai mawar merah pada wanitanya itu masih dikatakan marah ? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" hmm...menurutku tidak " jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis menatap lelaki itu.

" Sungmin…would you marry me ? " masih dengan memeluk tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkan kata-kata untuk melamar Sungmin.

" I do! " jawab Sungmin dengan antusias kemudian dengan beraninya mencuri ciuman dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

END

Hahaha…apa ini?, tebar ff gaje lagi. Ide buat cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul aja, dan beginilah hasilnya,hehehe. Sebenarnya ini mau di post pas hari valentine gitu, tapi karena saya yang molor jadilah publishnya telat.

Nggak mau banyak ngomong, langsung bye-bye aja nanti ketemu lagi di ff lainnya.

At last, mind to review? Tinggalin jejak gitu…biar jadi penyemangat buat bikin ff kyumin lainnya.


End file.
